Question: A red pair of boots costs $$1$, and a popular blue sweatshirt costs $7$ times as much. How much does the blue sweatshirt cost?
The cost of the blue sweatshirt is a multiple of the cost of the red pair of boots, so find the product. The product is $7 \times $1$ $7 \times $1 = $7$ The blue sweatshirt costs $$7$.